lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leeeeead
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sonitus Vir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! VoraphilicNonsence (talk) 02:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you? Thank you for what? Demiglitch (talk) 04:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) 'Other appearences' listing heyo! i've noticed since nerve's ending came out a hour or so ago, you've been putting the album under other appearances for several alises - despite there being no feat. tags on the final album. normally we've only used that space for feat. / vs / x & y songs and compliations. should we change it so that being added / credited in album release notes also is a other appearance for an alias? (e.g. this would 'add' aurastys to phwoa, download and darius to neverland soundgirls, etc.) Rainypug (talk) 00:12, April 8, 2017 (UTC) new pages heyo! i've noticed that you've been creating a lot of new pages for tracks in mungyodance. there's very little info on these pages though, and only really showcase artwork from the game. i think it would be better to move / migrate the pages to the mungyodance wiki . Rainypug (talk) 14:13, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey, do you not like Renard? I personally love him, he's one of my top 5 favorite artists of all time. My favorite track from him is *.BUDDY from his SHOUNEN BASS! album, and my favorite album from him is ROBOT BRAINSTRONAUT BLASTOFF, which is actually the first Lapfox Trax album I ever heard back in 2015 :) RotcodFox (talk) 16:30, December 20, 2017 (UTC)RotcodFox So on the Truxton page you said that Truxton's latest reference sheet referred to the character as male. May I see exactly where that is? NegativeRenard (talk) 00:30, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Admin Right So hey, I'll be moving on from here, so I hope you don't mind me of changing you from content moderator to an admin & bureaucrat. If you don't want to be neither you can change it under the Admin Dashboard>User Rights Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 08:11, July 5, 2019 (UTC) I read your message, & unfortunately I can't help with making someone else as an administrator &/or bureaucrat for I already removed my bureaucrat status. Others who still have both of those statuses are Unoctium1 & ToyoWolf (aka DJVee or DJVee210, one of the mods from the Lapfox Trax subreddit). You could just remove those statuses off yourself & if someone want to become an admin here they could ask those two bureaucrats. For really I don't know who else to make an administrator & bureaucrat here. This link: https://lapfoxtrax.fandom.com/wiki/Special:UserRights/Leeeeead (for normal members they only see a Permissions Errors page) should take you directly to where your user rights are, there you can uncheck the administrator & bureaucrat boxes there, after doing it you should get an Permissions Errors page. Note though after doing this the admin & bureaucrat titles on your profile have a delay of getting removed, after a couple of minutes they will disappear off your profile. Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 07:43, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Re:Admin rights Sure I'll give you admin rights. You've got a lot of history with this wiki as is. Tho, I'm a bit skeptical about why you want the Ren Queenston page deleted. I feel like the Emma's old name Ren is synonymous to the name and history of LapFox Trax. --Refermaned (talk) 07:11, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Sim files Wow. You sure are busy adding pages for the old Mungyodance tracks. Did my comment on the Continue picture do anything with it? Anyways, how are you finding the Sim files to all the songs you're adding? --Refermaned (talk) 05:07, January 15, 2020 (UTC) New alias standard? We haven't had a new alias in a long time, and I'm split on how to classify deuteronomy. On one hand we have FIAB and Emoticon, who are the same character but different aliases. Then we have renames like RQ and RQ laji-2 and DOWNLOAD and ⬇️load (using phone here). Emma has stated on Twitter that DOWNLOAD has been more associated with harsher noise and this new alias is softer noise. (Will have to find tweet later) Refermaned (talk) 16:44, January 16, 2020 (UTC) I can't post links here on mobile, but you can use Twitter advanced search to search @HECKSCAPER from December 9 and 11 2019 to find the brief discussion Refermaned (talk) 16:52, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Leeeeead is active as heck today Leeeeead over here is having a heckin' field day with editing today like wow MrKennStar1 (talk) 22:28, February 2, 2020 (UTC)